


digital love

by leafduds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, god all the fluff baby this is what i live for, second person pov shuichi, sorry im homestuck, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafduds/pseuds/leafduds
Summary: we live, we die, we help robots realize theyre gay, and maybe they help us too(yeah the title is a daft punk song)





	digital love

**Author's Note:**

> this is......purely self-indulgeant  
> and also unedited/unbeta'd  
> (if you notice any errors pls feel free to lmk and i'll make edits accordingly!)

You weren’t expecting a lot of things in life to happen. You weren’t expecting to get into this school. You weren’t expecting to make this many friends. You weren’t expecting the weird antics that came with said friends. A lot of things, you just weren’t expecting. On a lower scale level, you can definitely say you weren’t expecting one of said friends to be ringing your dorm rooms doorbell this late at night.

Okay, it wasn’t  _ that  _ late, but still, everyone is usually crashed in their rooms by now. You figure it’s Kaito, since he loves to surprise you with night jogs he planned and “forgot” to tell you about. Kokichi even, with some dumb prank that’s bound to give you a headache. Too tired to get up, you call out “it’s open!” to whoever’s at the door. 

The door clicks open slightly and you hear a nervous, “Shuichi?” The voice is soft yet clear as day, there’s no mistaking this.

“Hey Kiibo, you can come in.” Sometimes you have to be very direct with the robot, not that you mind, it’s just that it’s easy to forget. 

You see him shuffle into the room and very carefully close the door behind him. You hit him with a, “what’s up?” And somehow catch him off-guard.

“I, ah- I had something of a personal concern…,” he admits, seeming way more nervous than usual. You pat an empty spot on your bed for Kiibo to come sit, readjusting yourself to sit with your legs crossed and your body facing him. 

“Yeah?” He takes the spot on the bed, looking down at his lap like he’s trying to figure out what to say. You don’t say anything, waiting for him to speak his mind, you find yourself thankful for having high patience levels.

“Do you remember,” he starts eventually, “the hotel?”

Ah. So that’s what this is about. You remember the hotel. It’s not your fondest memory, that said, it’s not the worst memory either. The robot had confided in you that he wishes to experience human love in a relationship, and who were you to turn that down to him. You knew it wasn’t real, of course, but he had acted like you promised him the sun. “Yeah, I remember the hotel. Why, what’s up?” You make sure to speak calmly, not wanting push anything out of him. Clearly it’s something he’s been thinking about for a while.

“Well I- After that I did further investigation.” What is that supposed to mean? “Over the past few weeks, I’ve been analyzing students that I would like to recreate those moments with, but something has come up, and I don’t know exactly what it means.” He admits.

Further analyzing? Has Kiibo legitimately been scouting out potential crushes? You suppress the urge sigh at the most ‘Kiibo’ thing you’ve ever heard. “Alright, well, what is it?”

“Nearly all male students are suitable candidates for my affection. I knew this already from the events of the hotel, but having more data never hurt.” He says it like it’s nothing. “What I’m confused on is...the female candidates.” Oh? “Though I do love all my friends and fellow girl students, I cannot find myself in any form of relationship more intimate than the ones we retain as of now. Typically, I’d ask Miu to take a look and see if my relationship software is broken, but I did not think this subject is suited to speak with her about.”

“No, it’s definitely not,” you say. “But why do you think it’s broken? I don’t-”

“-Oh, well,” he cuts in, “I had noticed that you experience a romantic attraction to more than one gender, as well as many of our friends. Is that not a default standard? I’m sorry for assuming.”

You genuinely don’t know how to react. A soft laugh bubbles out from you and you try to hold it back, but you fail. “Kiibo, no that’s not,” you sigh, “I, myself, and a lot of our friends are bi, that’s correct. That just means a bunch of us are interested in two or more genders, okay? Not all of us, though. And that’s definitely not a default. Tenko’s a lesbian, so she likes only girls. There’s nothing wrong with your software.” 

He seems more confused than before. You don’t know how, because you thought you explained that pretty well.

“Well then, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Jesus, this guy. “It means you only like boys, Keeb. You’re gay. There’s nothing wrong with that. You said you felt potential relationships with some of the guys you scouted?”

He nods. “That’s correct, yes.”

“Alright well,” you start, “you remember the hotel. Remember holding hands? Did you want to do that with any of the guys you saw?”

You see him open his mouth, hesitate, then close his mouth. His face, you notice, is slowly becoming a light-pink. 

“Okay um,” you retry, “Do you want to do that with any guy...like, at all?” Now you’ve done it. His blast shield pops up, catching you by surprise, and he hides his now bright pink face behind it as much as he can. He nods.

“You.” 

It was muffled behind metal but you definitely heard it. Now it’s time for you to return the shade of pink, staring at him not really knowing what to say next. Yeah, you like guys, no, you haven’t really worked through that yet and- okay, Kiibo isn’t technically a guy, but the alignment is there. He’s definitely cute though, you won’t deny that. You also won’t deny how much you liked holding his delicately warm hand in the hotel either. Okay, yeah, you sort of maybe like him back at least a little. 

It’s when his shield lowers and he looks up at you with slight panic in his eyes that you notice you didn’t  _ say anything  _ back to him. “Ah- uh,” think, Saihara, “do- do you want to….hold hands..now?”

This makes Kiibo jump a little, leaning back just an inch, you figure he probably wasn’t expecting that. It doesn’t stop the endearingly nervous, “yes please!” that escapes from him, however.

You smile when you notice he’s blushing again. You’ve noticed that for a robot, he’s very soft. Not just about his way of romantic approach, but about nearly everything. You like that about him. You like  _ him.  _ So, yeah, you reach out your hand and place it on top of his, which was resting on the bed. The heat hits you instantly and you’re thankful it’s not an uncomfortable heat. You feel his fingers twitch in hesitation, before they lace through your own. 

In any other circumstance, you’d go in for a light kiss, but this is enough to make Kiibo possibly overload and reboot, so you stay like this for now.

You don’t mind it though.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love keeb with all my heart and cant stop thinking abt saiibo  
> comments are appreciated <3
> 
> follow me on twitter/tumblr both @leafduds  
> and once again: if you notice any errors pls feel free to lmk and i'll make edits accordingly!


End file.
